Epreuve de BUSE
by DigitalKiwii
Summary: De Severus Rogue à Hermione, en passant par Luna Lovegood, tous les sorciers ont un jour du passer par ça. 9 personnages, 9 épreuves, 9 OS
1. Severus Rogue

La chaleur suffocante de juin enveloppait les élèves, et l'atmosphère dans la Grande Salle était des plus étouffantes. Personne ne disait un mot et l'on entendait distinctement le gargouillement paresseux des potions qui mijotaient.

La plupart des cinquièmes années arboraient une expression vaincue, tentant parfois de ranimer le feu sur le point de mourir. Certains poussaient déjà des soupirs à fendre l'âme, levant la tête à intervalle régulier vers l'énorme horloge.

Severus Rogue n'était pas de ceux-là. Le filtre de Patience qu'il devait préparer, l'une des potions les plus difficiles et délicates qu'on pouvait demander à une épreuve de BUSE, était sagement posé à ses côtés, dans une fiole de cristal. Des volutes émeraude s'en échappaient, comme il était décrit dans le livre de Potions.

Pourtant, le Serpentard n'était pas affalé nonchalamment sur sa chaise, comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre. Pas plus qu'il ne profitait de son avance pour observer ses congénères peinant devant leurs mixtures nauséabondes.  
Penché devant son chaudron usé, il paraissait en pleine concentration, se mordant les lèvres. Peu à peu, un sourire discret pris place sur son visage, faisant se creuser ses joues cireuses. Sans quitter des yeux le fond noir, sa main décharnée se tendit vers le bocal de Chrysopes séchées, dont il en préleva quelques spécimens. Il versa ensuite tout son tube de sirop d'ellébore, ainsi que plusieurs gouttes de sang de centaure.

Ses mains volaient, saisissant les divers ingrédients si rapidement qu'elles paraissaient floues, renversant au passage les récipients disséminés autour du chaudron. Cependant, les gestes étaient précis, les dosages parfaits. Severus avait à présent les sourcils froncés, faisant ainsi apparaitre une légère ride sur son front. Ses cheveux sombres cachaient ses yeux dont on pouvait par instant apercevoir l'éclat.

Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance pour lui, maintenant. Il ne pensait plus aux tables alignées au millimètre, aux élèves désespérés qui l'entourait et à l'épouvantable odeur d'œuf pourri qui régnait à présent dans la Grande Salle. Sa potion frémissait d'une brume de vapeur dorée, qui commençait à s'étendre vers ses plus proches voisins.  
Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, délaissant leurs mélanges ratés, observaient du coin de l'œil le jeune homme, une lueur certaine de mécontentement dans le regard. Lorsque Severus se baissa, baguette à la main, pour diminuer la chaleur des flammes, l'un d'eux, Kenneth Abercrombie, tenta même de faire léviter ses racines de valériane jusqu'à son chaudron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'examinateur, un homme d'un certain âge affublé d'une perruque bouclée, annonça d'une voix claironnante que le temps réparti était écoulé :  
- Veuillez vous écarter de votre chaudron. A présent, plus aucune modification ne doit être apportée à votre préparation. (Severus émit un reniflement méprisant.) A l'appel de votre nom, vous vous avancerez et me remettrez un échantillon de votre filtre de Patience.

Tandis que tout le monde autour de lui s'emparait d'une fiole, Severus ajouta discrètement deux pincées d'une fine poudre ocrée dans sa propre composition. Puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il en préleva une partie dans un flacon.

Un par un, les étudiants furent appelés dans l'ordre alphabétique. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Lily Evans de s'avancer précautionneusement entre les rangs, il releva la tête si brusquement que les os de son cou émirent un craquement douteux. La Gryffondor, quant à elle, tenait entre ses doigts le précieux liquide, et faisait bien attention à ne pas en perdre une seule goutte. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et joues roses lui donnait un air un peu fou, elle veilla bien, avant de passer les lourdes portes de lancer un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami. Le cœur de ce dernier fut soudainement envahi d'une vague de contentement, mais ce sentiment fut de courte durée.

En effet, James Potter, quelques rangs plus bas, prenant ce geste pour lui, s'était levé d'un bond :

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure, Lily-Jolie !

Le temps que Severus ne lui jette un regard assassin avait suffit à le Préfète pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Le Serpentard se renfrogna aussitôt et ce fut d'un pas toujours énervé qu'il se dirigea un peu plus tard vers l'examinateur. Il ne put retenir un rictus quand celui-ci, étonné par la qualité exceptionnelle du mélange, haussa les sourcils si hauts qu'ils disparurent sous sa perruque.

« Il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises » songea-t-il

En effet, lorsqu'il sortit de l'une de ses poches le flacon contenant une mixture d'un orange flamboyant, le vieil homme hoqueta et fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Severus attendit patiemment pour dire d'une voix doucereuse :  
- J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait vous être utile. Vous n'aurez qu'à la tester par vous-même…

Sans attendre de réponse, il prit congé de son pas trainant, tout en réfléchissant aux conséquences de cet acte.

« Il sera sans doute ravi de voir que ma potion contre la calvitie est d'un parfait absolu. »


	2. Ronald Weasley

Comme toujours, Ron était le dernier de la liste, lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer devant un examinateur. Il avait donc tout loisir d'observer les réactions multiples des autres élèves qui sortaient déjà de la salle. Du sourire euphorique à la discrète lueur de soulagement au coin de l'oeil, plus rien ne pouvait lui échapper, après cinq longues années de pratique assidue.  
L'épreuve de Divination était la seule à ne pas se dérouler dans la Grande Salle, et pouvait s'étendre sur plusieurs heures.

Assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier en colimaçon de la Tour, il repassait dans son esprit tous les candidats dont il avait noté les mimiques. Parvati et Lavande arboraient une mine éclatante, et s'étaient immédiatement lancées dans un décryptage complet de leurs visions.  
Ce devait bien être les seules.  
Avec horreur, Ron réalisa que les visages qu'il avait vu défiler un par un semblaient tous aussi dépités. Harry lui avait lui-même adressé une grimace révélatrice avant de retourner dans leur Salle Commune pour réviser l'astronomie. Le gryffondor tenta de se persuader un instant que Seamus Finnigan paraissait plutôt fier de lui avant de se rendre à l'évidence : l'examen allait définitivement être d'une complexité hors norme.

Dans une soudaine montée d'angoisse, Ron se jeta sur son exemplaire de _l'Oracle des Rêves_, posé à ses cotés sur la pierre. Malheureusement, ce fut pour lui le moment que Zacharias Smith choisit pour descendre de la Salle de Divination.

- C'est à toi, grogna-t-il d'un ton morne.

Ron attendit qu'il eur disparu de son champ de vision pour emprunter l'échelle argentée, et se glisser à travers la trappe, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard emplit de désespoir à son livre.

En entrant dans la petite pièce, il fut aussitôt submergé par son habituelle odeur d'encens. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante et une bouilloire de cuivre, chauffée par les flammes d'une cheminée au manteau encombrés d'objets divers, répandait un étrange et capiteux parfum qui donnait presque la nausée. L'examinateur avait pris place dans le grand fauteuil près du feu, qui accueillait auparavant le professeur Trelawney.  
Ron resta un moment planté à coté de l'entrée, les bras ballants, et ce ne fut qu'après un petit toussotement étranglé de sa part que le professeur Tofty se rendit compte de son arrivée. Il le fixa pendant une fraction de secondes, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Et bien, Monsieur Weasley, approchez vous !

Son ton était sec. Il avait passé toute la journée dans l'atmosphère oppressante de la classe, et semblait être profondément agacé par l'inaction de l'élève en face de lui. Ses yeux fatigués parcouraient machinalement ce qui l'entourai, sans jamais se fixer plus de quelques secondes.

Tandis que Ron s'avançait d'un pas quelque peu haché, son regard se posa soudainement sur une boule transparente, mais qui semblait emplie de vapeur d'eau. Son coeur rata plusieurs battements. Tout son esprit lui hurlait de reculer, mais l'expression sévère du professeur Tofty l'en dissuada aussitôt.  
Il se souvint alors des mots de Fred, il y avait quelques années de cela : _"Souviens-toi, Ronnie ! Les boules de cristal sont les pires ennemies des personnes saines d'esprit, petit frère..."_

- Asseyez-vous et dites moi ce que vous arrivez à distinguer dans cette boule de cristal.

Ron s'asssit en grimaçant dans le fauteuil mangé par les mites. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil au vieux sorcier, il se pencha prudemment au-dessus de la sphère argentée.  
Plusieurs minutes d'un silence de plus en plus pesant s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles le jeune Weasley s'efforça de trouver une quelconque signification aux profondeurs insondables de volutes blanches. Le mouvement paresseux des fumées lui embrumait l'esprit et l'empêchait de réfléchir.  
_"Ouvrez votre troisième oeil ! Réveillez vos dons enfouis au plus profond de votre être !"_  
Son regard glissait parfois sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte sur le bois moisi de la table et son pied battait la cadence au rythme du tic-tac de l'horloge.

Soudain, il se figea.  
Ce n'était pas grand chose, un simple éclat, mais ça avait suffit à retenir son attention. Ron s'approcha d'un coup de la paroi vitrée, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Ça ressemble à un visage...

Le professeur Tofty sursauta, et haussa un sourcil intéressé.

- Parlez-moi en, demanda-t-il en rajustant ses lunettes qui avaient glissées le long de son nez. Décrivez donc ce visage.

Ron plissa les paupières, et balança la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une femme... quoique vu sous cet angle, on pense plutôt à un homme. Oui, c'est bien ça : un homme extrêmement âgé, car il a des rides vraiment partout. Je ne vois pas précisément ses yeux... ils ont l'air comme recouvert par quelque chose.

Il était tellement proche de la boule que son propre nez, constellé de tâches de rousseur, touchait le cristal glacé.  
L'examinateur, curieux, se pencha à son tour au-dessus de la table.

- Ooh ! Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama Ron, grisé à l'idée d'apercevoir une vision. Par Merlin, quelle horreur ! Une énorme verrue, sur le nez...

Grimaçant de plus belle, l'air passablement dégoûté, il leva la tête vers le professeur Tofty.

- J'imagine que vous...

Ron s'interrompit, et sentit son estomac se retourner.  
Le vieux sorcier s'était reculé et contemplait le Gryffondor avec une hostilité grandissante.

- Je crois que nous allons en rester là, Mr Weasley, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Vous pouvez quittez la salle.

Ron l'entendit à peine, le regard rivé sur l'enorme verrue, posée sur le nez ridé du sorcier.


End file.
